


oh.

by StarryNightss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNightss/pseuds/StarryNightss
Summary: ma bois stuck in an elevator





	

**Author's Note:**

> i did not use a beta for this, and it was meant to be shorter   
> oh well

“What the hell is wrong with you? There is no way, in any world, in any universe, I am talking to _Sirius Fucking Black. “_

“Why? Gimme one good reason, you prick.” 

Remus turned towards James, taking his legs off the hot brick of the fountain and turning to face him, face in his phone. He knocked the phone out of the hands of his best friend, the phone clattering down onto the concrete. 

“Dude, what the hell!” James then jumped up and crouched down to check his phone, and Remus got up, gathering his camera bag and backpack and stood above a now sitting on the ground James, examining his phone. 

“I have to go to class with him right now, thanks for the help prick.” Remus then held out his hand, and helped him up. He then turned on his heel, and walked towards his next class. 

###

“Lils? Lily?! You there?” He waited a second. 

“Yeah, sorry, what’s up babe?” Lily showed up at the top of the stairs of their apartment, her strong irish accent coming out on the word “babe.”

“I’m going to class, you want anything from McDonald’s on the way back?” His hand fell from the door knob, the conversation taking longer than he expected. 

“Shit, umm,” She hesitated, “No. I’m fine.” She turned around and muttered something, Sirius being too in a rush to care. 

In a door slam and some muffled footsteps, Sirius Black had left his apartment, no idea that this would affect the rest of his life. 

###

**Phone call on January 18, 2017. James Fleamont Potter to Lily J Potter**

“Is he gone?” 

“Yes. Nearly broke my phone, the git.”

“More important things going on here, James. Sirius is running late.”

“Fuck.” 

“Do something!” 

“Umm, Fuck.”

“James? Tell me that noise isn’t you running across the courtyard.”

“Yes. It was. He’s right there, I have some stalling to do.”

**End phone call**

###

“What the hell-- James?!”

The second he had grabbed Remus by the shoulders, James was dumbfounded. He had no idea what to say.

“Um. Uhhhh. Your laptop!” James, remembering he had forgot to give Remus back his macbook, containing what he needed for class. 

“Shit, man, thanks. I’d ask what the hell is wrong and why you are acting so fucking weird, but I have a class to get to.” Remus turned away, lightly jogging on the sidewalk up to the door, taking one final look, and going in.  
Suddenly, a shorter man pushed pushed past him. James, right before yelling at the git, realised who it was and smiled to himself. Pushing some buttons on his phone, he called Lily. 

“Hey? Lily? It’s working.”

“I’ll be at the fountain in a second.”

###

Sirius pushed past a tall man on his way into the building, running up to the door and pushing his way into the hot, stuffy lobby. He noticed an elevator still open at the end of the small room, recognizing the man inside it from one of his classes.

“Hey! Keep it open would you?”

###

“Hey! Keep it open would you?”

Remus internally groaned, hearing the clean, posh accent of the one and only Sirius Black. The too-kind part of his brain pushed his arm forward onto the sensor of the door. The shorter man took his time walking to the door, walked in, and shot him a mumbled “Thanks, man.”

The elevator closed, the small space shifting into an uncomfortable silence. Suddenly, with a noise that sounded like death, the elevator came to a halting stop.

“Um,” Sirius hesitated, clearing his throat, “I think we are stuck.” Remus looked at him, and chuckled nervously. 

“Are we?” Remus started, sarcastically, “I thought we were there, and the door just decided to not open.” Sirius looked at him incredulously, taking his hands and leaning against the cool metal bar behind him. 

“Look, man, what do you have against me?” Sirius had said the words before thinking about them, immediately congratulating himself for the quick comeback.

About half a second later, he regretted them, seeing the uncomfortable look on the taller man’s face. Attractively, he cleared his throat and tried to cover up the growing blush on his face. 

Sirius leaned over, grabbing the wrist of Remus, and walking in front of the elevator’s buttons. Effectively removing his ability to get out of the elevator. 

“Ow! What the hell?” Remus pulled his hand away, rubbing it with his other hand.

“I’m not letting you press the emergency button until you tell me why you hate me so damn much,” Sirius started, “Want out of here? Tell me your goddamn problem with me.” 

Sirius realised how crazy he was being, but he thought if he had a chance to bury the hatchet with this guy, this was it. He should take it. 

Remus stuttered, looking shocked. Then, he closed his eyes, rubbing his temples, and then took his bag and threw it on the ground. He crossed his arms and looked Sirius in the eyes. 

“Fine. But I’m staying silent. In an hour someone will want to use the elevator to come out of the building and they’re gonna notice it doesn’t work. Or, you’re gonna get hungry.” Remus sat on the ground, taking his phone out. 

“Time isn’t real, Remus. I have no problem wasting someone else’s.” Sirius huffed. Crossing his arms and leaning against the buttons, lighting up 2, 3, and 4. 

###

15 minutes later, Sirius broke the silence. 

“Is it because of my last name?” Sirius, not trusting his voice to not crack, did not add an explanation to this.

“Well um,” Remus huffed, “No, I heard you got disowned, sooo. Kind of a dead end there.” 

Sirius looked confused. What other reason was there to hate him? 

“Then why do you hate me?” He looked down at his feet, bracing himself for the answer. Remus just sighed. 

“I don’t hate you.” Remus admitted. Sirius looked up, nodding his head to the side like a confused dog. 

“That makes no sense. Why would you avoid me at all costs? Why would you find some pathetic excuse when I invited you to that party?” Sirius, ranting, then realised how hot it was in the small elevator. It wasn’t a tiny elevator, it was at least bathroom size. He started to take off his shirt.

“Because, Sirius-- What the hell are you doing?” Remus stood up, his bag left to the side. Sirius was now shirtless, feeling much cooler but a little bit awkward as well. 

“What? It was hot, so I took off my shirt. Aren’t you hot?” Sirius said, referencing the jumper Remus was currently wearing. 

“Yeah, yeah I am. Except I’m not shirtless, parading around my muscles like some goddamn Greek god.” Remus looked angry, but Sirius only focused on one part of this conversation. 

“I thought you said you didn’t hate me. That sounds like hate! Just tell me why, please.” Sirius crossed his arms and looked Remus in the eyes this time. He changed the subject. 

“You know what? I am hot. I’m gonna take my jumper off if you don’t mind.” Remus then pulled the sweater over his head, revealing a white crew neck t-shirt underneath. The unexpected muscles, as attractive as they were, were not what Sirius saw. 

There was scars along Remus’ arms, but not ones of self harm. They looked like claws and teeth that had completely destroyed the man’s arms and chest. The biggest one started on his left shoulder, and went all the way down to just under his chest, seen through the transparency of the white t-shirt. 

“Remus, I-- What the hell are those?” Sirius looked dumbfounded, eyes wide. 

“Scars,” Remus sighed, taking his laptop out of his bag and sitting back down. He leaned against the leftmost wall, Sirius still in front of the buttons. 

“Oh? Really? I thought some kid with a white crayon had drawn on you.” Sirius raised his voice, talking sarcastically. 

“Oh! Congrats, fuckboy, you can use sarcasm!” Remus retorted, still using a quiet voice.

“Okay, just what the hell is your damn problem!” Sirius raises his voice higher, daring Remus to get up and look him in the eye. Remus did just that. 

“You wanna know what my “problem” is? Really?” Remus still used a quiet voice, but an aggressive one. 

“Yes,” Sirius answered, out of breath from yelling. Remus grabbed him by the back of the neck, bringing him toward and kissing him hard on the mouth. Sirius, shocked at first, then started kissing back. The kiss deepened, Remus now pushing Sirius against the wall. 

Remus abruptly pulled away, looking guilty. 

“Fuck, Sirius, I’m so sorry. I should not have-- I’m sorry. I’ll use the button. “ Remus had turned away, reaching for the button, and Sirius grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him to look him right in the eye.

“Remus. You have no idea how much I enjoyed that,” Sirius said, and this time it was Sirius who kissed a shocked boy.

**Author's Note:**

> boy, do i love commas


End file.
